Clone trouble
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: We all know how thick Clark's head is maybe things would've gone differently if someone else had been around to knock some sense into him maybe our favorite ghost girl can help the man of steel see Superboy as his son


**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

 **If you read my other story messages with murder I am so sorry about not updating but I moved away and you know Emma and I write together we will try and do some writing during the Christmas holidays, this is an attempt to write by myself I hope you enjoy please review.**

 **Dani POV**

On my way home from work I decided to stop at a diner and get myself some pie when a familiar voice from inside caught my attention Clark Kent was having a conversation with Bruce Wayne I knew they were friends of course Mr Wayne came by to see Clark at the Daily Planet sometimes, I realised Clark was Superman the first time I met him two years ago when I started working at the Planet and that Wayne was Batman the first time he came to visit Clark only for them to both run off and a news story about a Batman, Superman team up to come over the news an hour later

I was brought from my thought to hear (enchanted hearing) them arguing "look I know he troubles you but he's here and you have to get over the how and why, trust me on this, this boy needs his father" I'm not his father I'll take that pie to go"

Well that's a surprise why would Clark be arguing about being a dad unless god he god cloned well that explains the reports of a young Superman helping at the bridge accident today, I can see it now Clark is going to pretend this boy doesn't exist for a year or intel he does something to save the world and then half except him as brother or a cousin not has his son.

Screw my secrets Clark needs a good talking too it doesn't matter if the league finds out about me the boy's happiness is more important, I see Clark storming out of the diner looking angry oh well he going to be angry when I talk to him about his anyway "hey Clark" I call running over to him he turned around and says "Dani what are you doing here"

"same as you picking up some desert but I heard your conversation with Mr Wayne" he go tense "what exactly did you hear" he asks "enough to piece together that someone cloned you….oh btw I know your Superman but your secrets safe with me but maybe we should go somewhere less crowed for this conversation" I finish walking towards an alleyway

He follows me and like magic he's Superman "I can fly you up to a skyscraper we can talk up there were know no one can hear us" he tells me lifting off the ground "thank you for the offer but I can fly myself up" I say also lifting off the ground

After giving me a suspicious look we both fly off and land on top of a skyscraper "how did you know I was Superman" he says "it's kind of obvious the glasses is a terrible disguise I really don't get how it works but that not what I want to talk to you about and you know it"

"he's not a person he was made in a lab he is _not_ my son" he snaps "so your saying that because someone is created in a lab they are not a person; I have been your friend for the last two years and you know that I am person but guess what I'm a clone too" "Dani I"

"no don't speak you're about to apologise for saying I'm not person you know I am because you know me, Superboy and I are the same, I'm guessing Luther made him just because he's was made by Luther does not mean he's not a person and you have been ignoring him for I don't know how long but I know my father didn't except me I saw it when he looked at me he didn't know how to tell me nicely he didn't want me so I told him I wanted to see the world and spend the next six years alone in the foster system and by handing him off to the league you're doing the same thing and it still hurts me to his day knowing he didn't want me"

He just sits there thinking for a few minutes before he says "you're right but what would I say to him I've been ignoring him for a month" "for a start you apologise to him, start taking him out to the movie or on patrol with you teach him how to use his powers let him meet your parents just let him be a part of your life and maybe after a while you might actually want him to be part of it"

"thank you I should go talk to him and maybe you should go find your father and tell him what you told me maybe he's changed his mind" he tells me before he flies off with a smile I fly off in the other direction thinking about how to try and contact Danny.

 **Clark POV**

It's a few hours before the team has finish their mission I wait till everyone has left the bass except for Superboy (Miss Martian was out with her uncle tonight) "Superboy" I say as I walk towards him he turns around surprised "Superman what are you do here" he says sounding kind of angry "I came to apologise for ignoring you this last month, I was wrong I was hoping we could start over"

He looks surprise before quickly moving on to angry "you seriously think you can come here and apologise for ignoring me for a whole month"

"I know an apology isn't going to fix everything but I just want a chance to prove to you I want to be your father if you want me to be" he gives me a hopeful look and asks "why the change of heart"

"I had I conversation with a friend today she heard Batman yelling at me for ignoring you, she told me she is a clone, she was cloned from a small-time superhero who didn't want her so she grew up in the foster system she told me how much it hurt having her father abandon her, I don't want to cause you the same pain"

He gives me a hug before pulling away realising what he was doing "oh uh sorry Superman I just" "it's find Superboy really and Please call me Clark or uh Dad only if you want to of course"

"ok…. Dad" I smile this going to be strange to get use to but I will for him "this is a strange question but has the league given you a name yet" I ask he shakes his head "okay well how about Connor"

He gives me the brightest smile I've ever seen maybe being a father won't be too bad after all.


End file.
